


Nighttime in New York City

by Jans_Methyd



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian AU, Light Dom/sub, PWP without Porn, Praise Kink, Pre-Established Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jans_Methyd/pseuds/Jans_Methyd
Summary: It was cliché and she knew it but nothing in the room shined as brightly as Jackie, she loved her, wanted to show her off so she begged her to dance. Jackie froze momentarily, wishing he was better on the dance floor than she was so she kissed the girl’s nose and mumbled “How about a drink first baby"Jackie and Jan get a night away from their domestic life.Technically a side story to 4am but can be read as a stand alone!
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoy the fic. to those reading 4am here is the side piece as promised this might be a one shot or maybe I'll add more as time goes on if you'd like to read more let me know! 
> 
> First time publishing something like this any constructive criticism is welcome. These are representations of the characters not real people do not show works like this to them if it makes them uncomfortable. thanks
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, stay safe, healthy and hydrated!

Jackie couldn’t remember the last time the pair of them had spent a night away from Hell’s Kitchen. The glittering lights of Staten island’s theatre district trickled through the window of the Uber. Jan sat curled up against her, her head resting on her chest and her fingers lightly tracing little patterns over her stomach. The blonde, in Jackie’s mind looked delicious. She was a powerhouse as usual in Little Shop of Horror. Dusty owed her big time thanking her profusely for covering, telling Jan she’d put in a word with any producers she could find for upcoming roles. The girl belted her way through the musical, leaving the audience including Jackie in floods of tears for “somewhere that’s green.” Jackie was always captivated by the blonde, but something about watching her perform drew her in further, it was almost magnetic she swore. Not to mention the tight short leopard print dress Jan’s costume consisted of for most of the opening half showed off her wonderful thighs. She was half tempted to skip the cocktail party and drag the blonde straight to her hotel room, but she didn’t want the night to end just yet. Not with the blonde smiling dopily up at her. “Please, Jacks just a couple of drinks then we can head up,” she begged, batting her perfectly curled lashes at her. Jackie sighed, Nicky was right she was the definition of a simp for this girl, but she couldn’t help herself Janice Mantione-Cox was something else. 

The driver honked the horn, luckily for them before they could go any further, she stepped out of the car, helping the blonde behind her out and wrapping an arm around her waist. The girl’s short silver cocktail dress leaving little to the imagination. She kissed her quickly, leading her inside where Dusty greeted them enthusiastically. “Thank you so much for tonight ladies, any drinks are on my tab” she chirped, quickly turning her attention back to her husband and dashing off to the dance floor herself. They socialised a little bit, Jackie catching up with Kizha, her old college roommate while Jan had latched on to Brita animatedly gossiping about what she’d seen backstage. Jackie had forgotten how easy it was to fall into adult conversation, thoroughly enjoying herself. Her mind wandered back to Crystal occasionally, wondering if she was alright, but she was sure Nicky and Jaida could handle her. She tried to stay invested in Kizha’s monologue greeting Lemon and others as they passed. Well, as much as she could when she received slaps on the ass for checking her wife out anytime Kizha caught her. The woman laughing and loudly yelling “simp alert” anytime she caught her. She was glad Jan was too caught up with Brita, she didn’t need her teasing her later. Tonight, Jackie had plans.   
She held her wife by the hip most of the evening, delighting as Jan leaned into her touch “Gorge, I missed this!” she giggled, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s neck, Jackie hummed in agreement pressing gentle kisses into her hair “I missed this too Jannie.” They grinned at each other like idiots as they talked, flirting like schoolgirls. Their relationship dynamic had never changed, both still as smitten as they were when they had started dating much to Jackie’s delight, she secretly craved attention. The blonde was effervescent, radiant as she spoke to their friends nudging Jackie on occasion encouraging her to join in. It was one of her favourite things about the woman beside her, how thoughtful she was to make sure Jackie was included every time. She kept her arms braced around the blonde’s slender frame, resting them on her supple hips. Her heart almost stopping when the blonde flashed her a smile. Jan’s own heart raced anytime Jackie’s teeth peeked out past her lips in her gorgeous famed Cox grin, lapping up the soft laughter that fell past her wife’s lips. It was cliché and she knew it but nothing in the room shined as brightly as Jackie, she loved her, wanted to show her off so she begged her to dance. Jackie froze momentarily, wishing he was better on the dance floor than she was so she kissed the girl’s nose and mumbled “How about a drink first baby, then we can hit the floor?” Finding a sweet relief when Jan nodded eagerly, dragging her by the hand over to the centre of the room.

Jackie ordered some shots to start them off, fuck it she thought she would be going hard tonight. They drank for a while talking about life and work. Her hand resting on Jan’s thigh as she sipped her Jack and coke, Jan’s own hand resting on her shoulder, she was telling another of her dirty work stories. Jackie half listened to what she was saying, and half focused on her lips, she wanted to lean in right there and kiss her before she had to listen to another recounting Lagoona’s latest conquest in the club toilets. She’s missed this, no conversations about children tonight just her and her wife. She loved her daughter more than words could describe, honestly but the break was well deserved, she hadn’t let her hair down since their last club night with Nicky and Jaida nearly a year ago and even then that had ended with her getting so black out drunk she vomited and fell asleep on the bathroom floor before Jan had even made her way to the bedroom. Before she knew it, she found herself out on the dancefloor. Awkwardly dancing to JLo. Meanwhile Jan was grinding against her effortlessly, her hips swaying, her hair coming lose and her lips parted. Jackie couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen anything this sexy. She pulled her closer grinding against the girl; little could be heard over the music until Jan leaned in close whining in her ear “take me upstairs gorge.” 

Jackie didn’t need to be told twice, she raced through the hotel and up to her room in record speed. Pushing the girl up against the wall, kissing her passionately. Their tongue’s fought for dominance, Jan’s fingers tangling in her hair while Jackie’s migrated down to the blonde’s perfect ass, squeezing the supple mounds between her fingers. She let her hands roam freely over Jan’s body, sighing deeply as the girl’s hands made their way inside her shirt. Deft fingers finding their way to her nipples, rolling the little nubs between her fingers as Jackie moaned. She pulled her hands away to rip off her own shirt, buttons be damned. Jan moved closer, edging Jackie backwards until she fell onto the bed crawling on top of her. She dipped her head down undoing the lace bra, watching hungrily as Jackie’s breasts fell free. She leant forward to suck a nipple into her mouth, teasing the other with her fingers. Jackie shut her eyes, pleasure rippling straight from her tits to her clit, she bucked her hips slightly. God it had been a long time, she could not wait any longer. She leaned down sucking on the blondes neck quickly whispering in her ear “pretty girl, look at you gagging for me, are you really that desperate baby?” she simpered, tracing a finger down the girls front making sure to flick her teasingly before bringing her hand back up to rest on her shoulders. Jan whimpered, letting the tit fall from her mouth, she brought herself back up to kiss her, falling down onto the bed beside Jackie, her hands continuing to palm at Jackie’s breasts occasionally trailing down to her panty line, with featherlight touches. The brunette led the kiss, dragging her fingers down her sides to unzip her. She pulled the dress from Jan’s body gasping at the sight.

“Dirty little whore, all dressed up for me you slut” she teased, trying to stop herself from drooling over the girl beneath her. Her lacey cream bra and panty set hooked up to blue garters and soft cream stockings. Jackie had a weakness for stockings she hated herself for it but there was something about the way they laid on Jan’s thighs she couldn’t get enough of. Jan rolled her hips beneath her searching for friction, she whined as Jackie got up to pull her pants off too horny to try and be sexy. She dove into the blonde, kissing down her collar bone, biting at the skin. She delighted in the red marks that adorned her neck, licking over them as she tore the bra from Jan’s chest taking a nipple into her mouth. Jan rocked her hips whining, she thrust forward desperate for any kind of friction she could get but Jackie took her time languidly tracing her fingers down her stomach. Stopping just before the waist band of the panties. “So, princess this is how its gonna go, I’m going to make you cum through those pretty panties of yours look at you already soaked but I want them ruined. Then you’re gonna get on your knees like the little slut you are and eat my pussy like a good girl. Then and only then if you’re good I’ll give you the strap she commanded.” Jan felt her eyes roll back into her head at the words, she felt herself getting wetter with each word. She loved when Jackie took control, they had a system safe words were a must, “Madonna” was their go to, it was hardly ever used but Jackie liked to make sure her girl was safe and comfortable. The blonde nodded whining desperately wrapping her arms round Jackie’s back leaving scratches along the tanned skin.

Jackie tutted, opening her legs and rubbing slipping her fingers under the silky fabric, circling her clit and running fingers through her wet folds. She wouldn’t let her come keeping her fingers away from where she wanted it, not yet no matter how much Jan whined and begged for it, Jan rolled her hips to meet her fingers, whines getting louder, more desperate. “Jackie.. I’m fuck I’m close” she said between pants, her legs were shaking, the tightness in her stomach becoming near unbearable. She spread her legs further rocking her hips in as Jackie circled her clit, crying out as she came. Jackie groaned, feeling the quivers of her lips against her fingers, the wet patch on the fabric growing larger and darker, the seat of the garment flooded. Jan laid back panting as Jackie stuck her fingers up to Jan’s mouth. “Clean them for me princess, I’m gonna wipe your face then I want you between my legs okay?” Jan nodded approvingly, taking the fingers in licking them clean, twirling her tongue around the digits. Jackie watched her “filthy girl” she groaned, quickly but gently wiping Jan’s face with a makeup wipe. Jan was about to lean down and take her clothing off but Jackie stopped her “no princess keep them on, I want to see what I made you do, look in the mirror pretty girl” she simpered as she cleaned her own face. The younger woman turned to face the mirror, Jackie easing her legs apart, “how messy are you babe, those are absolutely ruined, you came so good for me.” She whispered against the blonde’s neck, spreading her own legs, letting Jan fall to the floor. Jan moaned, placing her hands on the side of Jackie’s thighs, she loved dirty talk, Jackie still couldn’t get over their first time where Jan had begged and pleaded with her to call her a slut, bitch, whore and worse. She adored the way the brunette talked down to her, made her feel wanted, trusted and most importantly really got her going. The sight of Jackie dripping in front of her confirmed it, she was needed and that made her mouth water.

The blonde propped herself up on her knees pressing her face into Jackie’s cunt, nosing the sensitive clit, thankful Jackie had removed her makeup, she had no intentions on keeping her face clean tonight. She moved away kissing and biting at the tender skin of her inner thighs, leaving soft purple bruises as she went. She smiled, nuzzling Jackie’s thigh the brunette arching her back “Jannie please no teasing I need it.” Jan nodded; humming against her as she dived back in, sending vibrations through Jackie’s core. She lapped at the folds bringing her tongue back and forth, pressing it flat against Jackie’s heat. Jackie whined as she sucked down hard on her clit earning her a hiss and a hand on the back of her head. Jackie’s fingers tightened in her hair “so dirty, such a good girl for me.” Jan grazed her teeth across her lips working her way back up to the clit sucking down, Jackie yelped moaning gripping onto her hair. “There, Jannie fuck right there. Gonna come babe keep going.” Jackie shut her eyes, her thighs shook in pleasure, she gripped onto Jan for dear life, her eyes flinging open to look at her. The girl was filthy, slurping sounds, Jackie dripping all over her face, her eyes shut tight as her tongue darted out to circle her clit. Jackie threw her head back, Jan was determined tonight, the blonde raked her fingers along the girls inner thighs as she worked, She pressed her tongue flat against her and Jackie lost it, broken moans tumbling from her lips as she came. The blonde lapped away between her thighs, gently stroking her legs until she felt the brunette calm beneath her. Jan stood up licking her face, wiping it with her fingers and bringing her into her mouth. 

Jackie opened her arms for the girl Jan crawling into her embrace. They kissed; Jackie could taste herself on Jan’s tongue. “Can you keep going baby?” Jackie asked, stroking her hair, eyes searching for hesitation as the blonde hummed in affirmation, nodding her head. She smirked into the kiss, reaching down to pull the ruined panties from Jan’s hips. “I want you naked baby, let me take it off” she said, quickly stripping the girl tossing the clothing off to a distant corner. She leaned down kissing and biting the insides of Jan’s thighs slapping her pussy playfully, the blonde whining loudly at the sudden contact. “No fair I’m empty” she pouted, reaching a hand down to touch herself before Jackie slapped it away. “Front pocket of my bag, go get it princess should be lube in there too.” She purred. She chuckled; Jan had never moved that fast in her life. The blonde sauntered back to the bed like a proud peacock holding the bright glittery pink dildo in her left hand and Jackie’s strap in her right. She handed them over, her legs trembling in anticipation. “Do you want my fingers princess?” she said coyly Jan nodding grabbing Jackie’s hand and guiding it down without hesitation. “How many do you want?” Jackie asked, she loved watching the girl’s face flush pink, she was obscene, and she loved it. “four” Jan answered, spreading her legs widely, Jackie ran a finger over her entrance teasingly “that might as well be the whole hand Jannie” a fingertip brushed against the hole, pushing its way in slowly. Jan huffed, bringing her hips down, she was desperate, she wanted to be touched, one was too easy. “Fist me if you like, I just want to sit on your cock, Jackie please I want it please. I want you inside me” she whined, begging the brunette, friction, stretching, pleasure, she craved any and every sensation. She just wanted to feel good. Jackie didn’t hesitate, pumping three fingers into the girl’s dripping hole, one after the other it didn’t take long for Jan to adjust. Jan’s soft mewls filling the room. Jackie arched her fingers brushing against her sides, Jan’s hips bucking against her. “another one princess?” she teased, brushing her thumb against Jan’s clit. “more, daddy, more” she whined, thrusting herself back to meet Jackie. Grinding down against her.

Jackie almost came on the spot, Daddy was her bedroom name, Jan only ever used it to get her riled up when she wanted to be utterly fucked out, sometimes she’d fuck her so hard the girl forgot her own name. Jan was a bottom, born to bottom but that was easy to tell by looking at her sweet little face, Jackie however nobody would suspect as a dome top. She leaned down blowing on the blonde’s clit to tease her, Jan whining louder grinding down onto Jackie’s thigh her wetness spreading over the heated skin as she rutted. “Legs on my shoulder’s princess keep them up there” she commanded, the flexible blonde lifting her hips as instructed placing a foot either side of her head. Jackie spat onto her hand, she couldn’t be bothered to reach for the lube as she pushed a fourth finger inside, Jan yelped, pushing herself back against her hand. “listen to yourself princess, you’re dripping, so messy, all over daddy’s hands like that” she teased. Jan’s stomach tightened, she panted, her head was swimming. She looked up into the deep brown eyes nodding “more, please, so good.” Jackie took the lube from the pillow spreading it generously over her hand. She placed the tip of her thumb on the girl’s clit teasingly, watching her face, her mouth hung open wide as she moaned. Jan screamed, the feeling of fullness driving her wild, Jackie was inside of her, she could feel everything, Jan panted, begging with her eyes. “Daddy, please, if you don’t stop I’m gonna come… please I want the strap I want it I want it.” She cried, pleasure swimming through her brain making it hard to speak. She whimpered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, until she caught sight of her partner. Jackie stood before her strap fastened to her waist, she leaned in pressing the head against her cunt, Jan instinctively rubbing herself against it. “Ready princess?” she asked, her eyes soft and seeking reassurance, as Jan nodded, she eased her way inside. The base knocking against her clit with the movement. She rocked her hips, thrusting up into the smaller woman, Jan brokenly moaning, she was close, Jackie could tell. “Princess tell daddy what you need” Jackie groaned, pushing herself into the blonde as she bottomed out. The hilt on her own clit had her seeing stars, her legs began to shake neither would last much longer. “I want…. Jackie make me come, I wanna come on your dick please please.” Jackie picked up the pace, thrusting hard into the girl, she pushed her back onto the bed. Their moans and pants intertwined as Jackie’s eyes squeezed shut, she rutted against the base until she spilt over, whining as the knot in her stomach released. Jan didn’t last much longer, Jackie reached down to finger her clit and Jan was gone. She came, throwing her head back with a cacophony of “fuck” falling from her lips. They laid there for a minute, catching their breaths until Jackie rolled over pulling out and throwing the strap. “I love you Jan” she purred, smiling as the exhausted blonde snuggled into her side. “Love you too Jackie.” She whispered shutting her eyes, they’d clean up later they could shower in the morning. Jackie shut her eyes, falling into a blissful slumber the weight of her wife comfortingly pressing against her chest. 

Jan sat up first, cupping Jackie’s face. The girls had been laying for an hour, talking with no plans of getting up. The evening before had been wonderful she was almost sad it had to end. Jan rushed to the bathroom her tiny bladder the only thing Jackie would allow to interrupt their morning cuddle time. Jan returned, looking through her suitcase, about to dress herself, until Jackie smirked, “princess, want to play a game? they have her until four we’ve got another five hours to kill. Don’t know when I’m going to get you like this again.” She hummed, kissing down the blonde’s sides, careful not to agitate her bruises. “A sex game? Hmm tempting old lady what do you have in mind?” Jackie scoffed, slapping her thighs raising an eyebrow. “for that I’m gonna make it harder” she chuckled, pulling a bullet from her bag. Jan’s eyes grew wide with understanding and lust. “How long?” she asked, her eyes travelling up and down Jackie’s nude body. “Through breakfast, it comes out when we get back to the room, if you can last without coming, I’ll let you ride me. If you can’t you gotta eat me out on full power before I let you come again. Of course, that is if you want to baby, I’m happy to keep cuddling too” She teased. Jan loved a challenge, she never admitted it publicly, but the pair were the known worst in their friend circle. Jaida called them nasty, Bob called them whores, Nicky called them the sallope duo and Bri just pleaded that they don’t fuck while she’s around. They’d calmed down considerably since adopting Crystal but that in itself brought all the more fun to the occasion. When would they realistically be able to do this again? “Okay deal try me” she said triumphantly a cocky smile spread across her face as Jackie reached for the lube. She eased the bullet inside, cooing her checking she was okay with every micro-movement. Jan took the vibe with ease, laying down for Jackie to secure the strap to her leg. “I suggest you put shorts under your skirt in case you drip on the chair doll.” She teased. Pointing to the come stained sheets from the night before. Jan felt sorry for the hotel staff but incredibly thankful for once she wouldn’t be the one cleaning it. Jan huffed throwing on a pair of Jackie’s pyjama shorts under her tennis skirt and sat herself down on top of the older woman. “’m hungry Jacks lets get food.” She mumbled between nipping at Jackie’s shoulders. The older woman pulled herself up, bracing her wife as she stood. “Lets go eat then, babe” she said, flicking the switch on the controller and placing it in her pocket.

Jan squirmed in her seat, Jackie had been at it for the last ten minutes, the bearable low setting of the vibe doing little to disturb her but Jackie was just starting, She waited for the woman to place her juice down before clicking it up onto high. Jan bite down on her lip hard, the vibe pressing against her made it hard to think. The pulsations starting a fire in her gut, she shut her eyes, calmed her breathing and focused back on her food. Jackie had clicked it off giving her a rest for the moment. She mentally thanked Jackie for the shorts reminder, feeling her own sticky wetness against her thighs. She watched as Jackie smirking lifting her coffee to her lips as she flicked the switch again calming the vibrations “Is your food okay Jannie” she asked innocently, flicking the switch once again. Jan bit her lip cursing the older woman Jackie wasn’t playing fair, how mean. “It’s good gorge, how about yours” she replied chirpily. Proud of herself for keeping her voice steady. “Wonderful, even better with this view” she cooed, brushing her leg against Jan’s. Jan felt tingles spread through her body she swore electricity had bolted through her veins. She would last, she knew she could do it. Sure, she was wet but she had persistence.

The rest of the meal had passed semi-uneventfully, Jan held herself well, almost giving it away when Dusty had stopped by them for a chat. She wandered beside Jackie, huffing slightly with each step outwardly she held her own her smile never faltering but internally she was wrecked, she wanted nothing more than to sit on the floor and finish herself off but she was too strong for that. She could do this. In the elevator up to the room however, Jan was struggling, she leaned against the wall, her eyes on Jackie’s hand as she quickly shifted between two of the higher settings. She leaned back against the brunette whining at the smug grin on Jackie’s face. “You’re doing so well princess, we’re almost there” she teased, rubbing the girl’s hips. Jan’s brain was slow, her cunt was on fire, the pulsations inside of her the only thing she was sure of in the moment. “Jackie..Jackie” she whined, her voice raising in pitch, the brunette chuckled holding her steady as the elevator door opened. Jan composed herself, mental cursing her wife as an older man stepped into the space. She leant against the wall again praying her breath sounded even, she looked over at Jackie pleadingly. The older girl clicking the settings down to a mild buzz. The elevator stopped again, the older man exiting, the doors closed and Jackie smirked flicking the switch onto the highest setting. Jan moaned loudly, her mouth hanging open, she turned the switch down again, Jan sighed both with relief and frustration. She knew if Jackie kept it up there would be no way she would last, she was on edge, her thighs shaking, she stood back to Jackie watching the floor numbers tick by, just a few more floors and she was home safe. She didn’t care about the reward anymore she just wanted to come in the safety of their room. Jackie however had other plans, she held the girl by her hips, pulling her close as she fumbled the switch in her pocket. She flicked the setting up to the highest, delighting at the subtle buzz she heard from her wife. Jan crumpled against the brunette, “Jackie please I” she whined, pushing herself back. She tried to hold it in, she was so close. Jackie blew in her ear and she caved, throwing her head back with a moan, the knot in her stomach releasing. “Jackie...” she whined, trying to catch her breath, the brunette scooped her up bridal style carrying her back to the room. She hummed softly “you did so well princess, so so well.” 

Jackie nudged open the door placing the girl softly on the bed, Jan whined, “Jackie…turn i-it off please.. sensitive” she huffed, whining and rolling her hips upwards trying to get away from the sensation. Jackie nodded quickly flicking the switch off smiling as Jan relaxed. The blonde made grabby hands reaching for the older woman, Jackie laid beside her happy to comply. “Are you okay Jannie, was it too much we can stop you don’t have to keep going.” Jan cut her off with a kiss “lemme catch my breath gorge, I want more I want to” she poked her tongue out for emphasis “but she’s a little sensitive right now gimme a bit to calm down.” She batted her eyelids Jackie smiling down at her dopily. “want me to help you out of those?” she asked gesturing to the blondes skirt, Jan nodded “its gonna be gross down there…” Jackie slapped her thigh “never gross babe.” She leaned down peeling the skirt away from her thighs followed by the shorts. Jackie chuckled, pressing her fingers to Jan’s hips “absolutely soaked through doll I hope you have spares.” Jan nodded, kicking Jackie lightly “with you around I have to bring them” she pouted, kicking the cum stained panties off to the side, licking her finger as Jan rolled her eyes. “You ready?” The older woman asked, smiling as the blonde nodded “use your words baby” she demanded, running a finger across the blonde’s ass. “I’m ready please daddy.” Jackie smiled stripping quickly, guiding the girl’s head down between her own legs as se sat back into the pillows. Jan latched onto her clit, languidly licking through the folds, desperate to taste her partner again. She, hummed, sucked and licked around the sensitive nub, pressing her fingers against Jackie’s sensitive opening. She was getting into her stride when she felt it, a loud buzz coming from behind her as her body was wracked with a strong vibration. She kept her head down, moaning against Jackie’s cunt. The brunette dripping onto her chin, soft pants escaping her lips as she smirked down at the woman beneath her. “so good babe, so so good, keep it up and I’ll let you come again.” Jackie licked her lips moaning as the girl sped up, licking and sucking, her tongue fucking in and out at an expert pace. Jackie’s fingers found their way into her hair, pulling as she worked. Jan whined, moaning into her sex, she wouldn’t last much longer she needed Jackie to finish soon so she could. Jackie came with a whine not five seconds later, her fingers tangled through the honey blonde hair, “you’re magic baby, such a good girl” she hummed, pulling the blonde up onto the bed, watching as she squirmed. “oh honey are you sensitive? Tell me what you need sweetie?” The blonde whined, staring up into Jackie’s eyes “Jackie I wanna…please” Jackie tapped her fingers on her chin, teasingly pretending to think as she reached down, pulling the vibrator out gently, replacing it with her fingers. She thumbed at her clit, letting the blonde ride her to the edge, her thighs shaking as she rode out her orgasm. Jan screamed Jackie’s name falling back onto the bed behind her.

The brunette laid down beside her, wiping her hand on the sheet turning to ace her wife. Jan snuggled into Jackie’s side wrapping her arms round the older woman gleefully “love you gorge.” She mumbled burying her face into Jackie’s chest. The older woman ran her fingers through the soft blonde strands humming contently “love you too Jannifer, we should probably get up soon and start packing though” she mused, chuckling as the blonde stared up at her with a pout. “No its cuddle time we can pack later I want my Jackie” she whined pressing kisses into the brunette’s clavicle. If any other human talked to her that way Jackie would push them off in a heartbeat, but with Jan, her brattiness was endearing. She wrapped her arms round the blonde’s waist kissing her forehead as the shorter woman sighted with content “ten more minutes then gorgeous.” She hummed, shutting her eyes letting the warm breaths of her partner send her into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! Work has been getting me down so less time to write but I'm getting back to it now! As 4am is coming to a close I thought I'd add some Jankie side smut for the hell of it.  
> Stay safe, healthy and hydrated! 
> 
> Might well open suggestions for this after I finish the main story (planning to do the same for the main story too!)

Jackie was spending more time at the theatre, working late nights to make sure the production was running smoothly. Coming home in the early hours of the morning and collapsing into the bed to sleep. She was stressed, the leads were not ready, Brianna was on edge and Monet was walking on eggshells. They couldn’t wait for the season to be over. She’d come home every night surprised to see dinner waiting for by the microwave with sweet little notes from Jan and Crystal. Her wife’s perfume sprayed all over the post it. She’d curl up happily behind the blonde, wrapping her arms tightly round her wife as she drifted off. Occasionally finding the redhead curled up in her wife’s arms, the girl waking up early just to get some cuddle time with her mother. Her first weekend off she promised to spend with the girls, promising Crystal she’d take her to an amusement park.

She’d spent the weeks leading towards the end of the production taking Crystal for the weekend getting little time to unwind. She was uptight, annoyed and waiting to snap. Only relaxing when she curled into her wife’s arms complaining about the long days. “Jannie I just want to be done, I’m too tired to do anything. I can’t remember the last time I had you all to myself and I miss it.” She whined, snuggling into her arms, the blonde’s nimble fingers raking through her hair. “Soon gorge, soon. One more week and I’m all yours babe I promise.” The brunette grinned pulling her in for a languid kiss. “All mine?” she questioned cocking a brow. Grunting as the smaller woman shifted her weight leaning over her “Any way you want me babe.” She chuckled, kissing the shell of Jackie’s ear, laying down beside her “now come on you’ve got work early tomorrow let’s sleep.” she soothed, wrapping her body around her wife. Their bodies melting together, relaxed and warm as they drifted. Jackie’s dreams permeated by images of her beautiful wife laid naked beneath her.

……….

The weekend of the final performance, Jackie had arranged for Crystal to stay with Alexis. Sending her daughter off with a kiss on the cheek as she went on her way to work. Her routine’s mundane, lights checked, costumes prepared, actors in their dressing room. She sat on the work bench taking the weight of her feet when her phone buzzed. She unlocked it to a message from Jan, expecting a cute hello. Instead she choked on her own saliva. Jan had sent a photo of herself sprawled across the couch in her underwear. Jackie zoomed in grinning impishly, in typical Jan style only she would do something that stupid to please Jackie. Her star trek themed panties riding high across her hips and her cute elf ears perched upon her own. The message captioned “beam me up Jackie” She put her phone down, biting her lip. Groaning as a second message came through. Jan was now braless, her hands tastefully cupping her own breasts. If Jackie zoomed in, which of course she did, she could see the tiny purple twelve heart tattooed just above her right nipple. She felt her mouth water at the sight. 

A third message came through, Jackie hesitated opening it quickly biting down hard on her lip. Jan sat in front of the mirror, spreading her legs wide, her ass on full display. Jackie saw the outline of what she assumes to be a vibrator poking out from underneath the fabric. She stared at the girl’s winking face, trying not to salivate. She quickly texted a “Don’t touch yourself and keep it in. Wait for me” before heading back to work. She’d gone ten minutes until her phone went off again this time a video was sent, “shit” she mumbled hoping Monet wasn’t looking. Much to her chagrin Monet was a drama magnet, eagle eyes narrowing onto Jackie’s headphones “Girl what’s going on we have to get this sound check done.” She questions, raising an eyebrow as Jackie looked like she’d seen a ghost. “Jan sent me something Mo, could be serious she never sends videos when I’m at work” she lied, surprised to find the other woman had brought it. She walked back into the office, feeling a twinge between her legs as she opened the video. She watched as Jan laid down languidly moving her hand down to her now nude pussy, spreading the pink lips to give Jackie a better view. She hummed softly with a husky “I’ll put them back on now gorge, see you when you get home!” as the video cut. Jackie let out a little gasp she didn’t know she’d been holding quickly texting her “You’re so dead when I get home.” Before turning back to work hoping she’d make it through the rest of the day without, as Nicky so delicately put it, creaming her pants. Planning to get her sweet revenge on her wife by the time she got home. 

…………………………………..

The walk home was torturous, Jackie had never moved so fast in her heels. She turned the corner daydreaming of her girl back home, as the apartment drifted into view her heart started beating faster. She ran through the door, scanning the room, her heart beating against her chest. Her heart melted at the sight of the table before her, warm coffee and carrot cake sat out next to her fluffy blanket. A little note on pink paper in loopy purple writing sat beside it, reading; “take a break gorge I’m in the bedroom I’ll unlock the door in ten xoxoxo Jan.” She sighed happily, snuggling down into the blanket as she chewed on the cake, it was sweet, moist and tasted like an Alexis recipe, she suspected Jan had asked her mother to bring it over. Her thoughts raced through her mind as she felt her stiff body begin to relax, all she could think about was the soft body and the warm arms in the other room. She heard the door unlock and bolted towards the bedroom. She wheezed falling to the floor with the blonde on top of her snuggling into her arms. “Jackie! You did it beautiful, well done babe I’m so proud of you!” she chirped between kisses. The brunette chuckled sitting her upright, running her fingers over her thighs as she stared at her. “What? Is there something on my face?” she asked, shaking her head Jackie whispered, “just let me look at you.” She pulled her down kissing her deeply, knotting her fingers through the sandy tresses, touching the tips of her fake ears. “My pretty girl, you’re all mine” she whispered, smiling into the kiss the two of them giggling like schoolgirls. Jan stood letting Jackie pick her up, she wrapped her legs around her, trying her best to mask the small whimpers falling from her lips as she was bounced on the journey. 

Jackie dropped her down onto the bed, double taking as she raked her eyes over the woman beneath her. She laughed, cupping her face a smile twitching on her lips as Jan placed butterfly kisses into her palms. She had been so caught up in having the blonde in her arms she hadn’t realised she was half naked. She leaned over her kicking off her jacket and pants in record speed as she pressed her knee between her thighs, smirking at the gasp leaving her lips when the vibrator pressed against her. “Pretty girl were you good for me?” she asked, kissing her neck, leaving bites in the junction between her neck and shoulders. “hmm I’m always good for you, I didn’t touch I promise” she said, nuzzling into her as she opened her shirt, leaving open mouth kisses across her breasts. Jackie’s boobs were Jan’s favourite thing in the world, she loved to kiss, bite and play with them. She adored the little squeaks Jackie mad when she took a nipple into her mouth, she would happily play with them for hours if Jackie would let her. Jackie ran her fingers through her hair, pushing her down into her chest, “Jannie babe, up here I want kisses” Jackie chuckled. Jan titled her head, sticking her tongue out Jackie chuckled as she poked it. Her breath hitched, she watched with an eyebrow raised when Jan took her finger into her mouth. She wrapped her tongue around her, twirling as she shut her eyes.

Jackie pulled her fingers away tilting her head up with a smirk, “If you’re going to act like a dirty whore, I’m going to treat you like one.” She hummed, her eyes sharp with desire. Jan knew when Jackie was stressed, she needed to escape, to play out some of her deeper and more dangerous fantasies and Jan was more than happy to play along. “as cute as this is my dear its way too cute for what I have in mind. You’re going to go wash your pretty little face off, take off those cute little ears and come back to me.” she commanded, Jan smiling softly. Jackie loved her and she was still enough of a dork to get off to her in Star Trek panties, even as the tone shifted, she loved how her dorky wife was always present without fail. She quickly ran to the bathroom, the dildo shifting inside her as she went. She leant over the sink to clean her face, feeling the eyes on her ass as she did. She heard soft footsteps approaching, feeling sharp teeth clamp down on the skin of her neck, moving trailing downwards leaving dark marks on her own personal canvas. Jackie’s own tanned skin flawless, clear Jan was not allowed to mark or bite, it would ruin Jackie’s fantasy. She craved one thing and one thing only, control and Jan was more than willing to subside some of her own to make her wife feel safe. Jackie almost purred as she whispered filthy nothings in her ear. “Jan can we try… you know only if you’re comfortable ..It’s be” she cut herself off “sorry no I don’t want to pressure you.” The smaller blonde looked up to softly kiss her cheeks, her blue eyes meeting deep hazel “You wanna try get me to squirt again, don’t you?” she chuckled saying the very word Jackie hated the most. It was Jan’s secret talent, a lewd party trick if you could call it as such. It was rare she would but the first time it had happened she’d left Jackie speechless. It turned out Jackie had quickly developed a fetish for it, losing all her senses as she watched Jan lose herself. “It’d be hot” Jackie confirmed, kissing her cheeks softly. “Make me come anyway you want gorge but like if it gets too much” “Madonna, I know babe. Thank you for letting me.” she cooed, kissing her lovingly all over her face before pressing a soft, sweet kiss to her lips. “Oh wow she’s thanking me? When you’re the one giving me the best sex of my life? Uh wow what a simp.” She giggled, teasing Jackie softly hoping her more dominant streak would resurface.

“Get on the bed now, pull them down, keep them on but under your ass and spread for me you filthy bitch.” Jan didn’t need to be told twice, running and quickly following Jackie’s commands. “Look at you, my dirty slut. Tell me what you are kitten?” she simpered, searching in the bedside cabinet beside her. “Your dirty filthy bitch” she repeated, a small moan escaping her throat as Jackie brought her palm down onto her with a resounding slap. “good girl, now I’m going to swap this out” she whispered, twisting the dildo inside of her, “for something a little more fun. You’re going to sit for me and take it like a good girl. Since you nearly made me cream my panties at work because you couldn’t wait, you’re going to flood yours. No ifs ands or buts. No touching. I won’t touch you either babe.” She smirked, watching the girl’s eyes widen as she nodded eagerly; Jackie scanned her face for any sign of hesitation or regret, happy to find Jan’s face showing nothing but lust. She was lost in the game and Jackie wouldn’t have her any other way. She slid the dildo out carefully, teasing her cunt as it clenched. Wiping it and placing it into a bag to be cleaned later. She pushed the much wider, ribbed toy into her checking with each movement Jan was okay as she adjusted to the stretch. As soon as it was settled inside Jackie turned it on, grabbing the remote and roughly snapped the waistband against Jan’s hip.

Jan sat up on the bed, her feet tucked underneath her as she reached out for Jackie. “Lemme make you feel good please? I promise I won’t touch me” she cooed, her mouth falling open as Jackie turned up the toy. “Hmmm how about we go watch a movie babe? And you can use your pretty little hands for me?” Jan nodded eagerly, trailing behind Jackie who had shed her clothes along the way, giving Jan a peak at her perfect ass. She stumbled when she felt the vibrations inside of her speed up, stopping to leaning against the wall to catch herself before she ran the rest of the way. They snuggled on the couch, Jackie choosing an old Star Trek re-run to watch. Jan didn’t care, as long as Jackie was happy that was all that mattered. She gazed up at her face, her eyes focusing on the soft smile lines and sparkling eyes she’d come to love so much. When Jackie relaxed, Jan was sure a star ignited behind her skull, as her eyes almost glowed with content. Her fingers danced over Jackie’s soft skin, tracing patterns down her hips and up her thighs. She felt the pressure in her lower abdomen build as her wife mindlessly played with the switch in her hands. Jan whined, reaching a hand down to Jackie’s thigh, waiting for a sign of approval. “go on babe, use your fingers for me” she simpered, leaning back into the couch pillows. 

Jan snaked her fingers down to tentatively rub Jackie’s clit, working her way back to the lips. Her deft fingers traced her walls leaving Jackie in a state of euphoria. She felt her muscles begin to unwind, her drifting thoughts grounding her and focusing on the pool of heat forming inside of her. She let her head fall back as Jan continued her ministrations, appreciating how her soft manicured fingers working hard despite the awkward angle. “Hmm Jacks you feel so yummy” she chuckled, pushing in deeper “I wanna eat you so bad right now.” She whined, bucking her hips. Jackie had almost forgot about the remote in her hand. “then eat me out” she huffed, moving so the smaller woman could lay between her thighs, making sure to flick the switch up to the highest as she shifted. She giggled as Jan’s tongue poked out, the blonde trying hard to concentrate on the task In front of her. Jackie’s moans spurred her on as she pressed deeper into the wet folds, a hand gripping onto her hair and pushing her down. Jackie fucked her face, ridding her tongue with sheer abandon as she chased her orgasm. She came with a yell, holding the blonde down by her hair as Jan eased her through it, kissing her thighs until they stopped trembling.

She leaned down to kiss the blonde’s forehead, separating herself from the shorter woman. “crawl up to me kitten. Want to see you properly” she cooed, patting the couch beside her. She watched as Jan followed her command settling beside her, squirming as Jackie turned the toy up to its highest setting. Jan gasped, tears escaping her eyes as she moaned, her mouth falling open. The pressure in her lower abdomen was building, she was desperate but she knew Jackie needed her full control. She waited with baited breath as she absentmindedly moved her hips, rutting against the couch. Jackie leaned back watching her, laughing softly “come here babe, sit on my lap” she cooed, patting her thighs. 

“Jackie.. please I gotta… please?” she whined, her hips bucking wildly against the toy. Jackie gripped tightly onto her thighs, looking down at the drenched fabric between her legs. “tell me what you need Jan” she teased, her voice heavy with anticipation. “I wanna come” she stuttered out, the brunette shaking her head “more specific babe” she chuckled, relishing in the way the blonde’s face contorted. With a soft pout on her lip Jan whined louder, her sweet face contrasting with the lewd noises she made, made Jackie go wild. “Please Jackie lemme come, I wanna be you’re whore. I’m your filthy girl please lemme come!” Jackie leaned into her neck, placing kisses up the column as she whispered. “Whose pussy is this?” she asked tapping against the fabric, making sure to lightly press on her clit “yours Jackie.” “and who decides when you come” she asked “You do!” “why are you all shaken up baby” “because I couldn’t wait, I’m sorry I’ll be good now!” The brunette smirked leaning into her ear, pressing a soft kiss with a gentle “go on then dirty girl, come for me. show me how filthy you are.” She watched as Jan’s face contorted, her eyes screwed shut and she threw her head back, coming over Jackie’s thigh. 

The brunette held her hips, kissing her cheeks as she stilled. She traced her fingers long the blonde’s thighs, waiting for the blonde to recover as she clicked the vibrator up to a higher setting. Jan’s body jolted, her mouth falling open as the pulsations hit her sensitive lips. “We’re not done here kitten, nowhere near done” Jackie chuckled. She pulled the blonde up onto her lap, kissing and sucking marks all over her skin, watching her squirm as she tried to gain friction. She spread her legs wider, running her hand over the wet fabric, watching the shameful blush spread over Jan’s cheeks. “Look at this, naughty girl all because you couldn’t wait.” She pulled them off admiring Jan’s body, dipping down to kiss between her thighs. Jan whined, scraping her fingers along her back, leaving tiny red marks; the brunette jumped up to capture her lips pushing her back down into the coach. They giggled, fingers tangling in each other’s hair, whispering soft nothings. Jan laid on her chest placing kisses under her jaw, biting down on the junction between her ear and neck. “Jackie babe lemme take care of you, just want you to relax.” She hesitated, biting down on her lip, looking down into Jan’s eyes. Giving up control was hard, it always had been, but Jan’s trusting eyes made her feel safe. Soft blue like a cloudy sky, rock pools and soft blankets. She nodded opening her legs, feeling her lips twinge upwards at the sight of Jan’s kilowatt smile. 

She guided Jan’s head back down her body, sighing blissfully as her tongue made contact with her heated skin. Jan began her exploration lapping earnestly at her folds. Swiping her tongue along her core and up to her clit. Jackie gripped her hair, fisting handfuls of the blonde strands as she groaned. She ground her hips down fucking her face, marvelling at how well the blonde took her. The vibrations from Jan’s throat as she moaned against her felt sensational, traveling through her and building in that familiar tension pooling in the bottom of her gut. The soft buzzing emulating from Jan, her own moans and the wet sounds of her tongue the only noises in the room. Jackie watched her closely, anytime she saw her legs begin to shake she would quickly turn it off, only to start it up again once she had recovered enough. She raked her nails down Jan’s back admiring the pretty scratch marks she’d left behind. 

It was an unwritten rule that the more stressed Jackie was the rougher she got in the bedroom. She loved nothing more than to scratch bite and tease, working up her pent-up frustrations on the blonde beneath her. She whined, rutting her hips forward, swallowing her fingers as she pumped them in and out. Jan licked stripes alongside them, flicking and rolling her tongue over Jackie’s clit. The familiar slurping noises she’d come to adore filling the room as the blonde pleased herself. She could feel herself getting close, the pressure in her stomach was near unbearable. She pulled hard on the ponytail threaded between her fingers, yanking the blonde upwards to where she needed her the most. She whimpered slightly as her fingers were removed and replaced with her tongue. Jan licking and sucking in full vigour, the girl seemed starved and Jackie was the only food for miles. She came with a breath moan as her thighs clenched down on Jan’s head, her brain fuzzy as she came back to her senses the soft tongue working her through until she had calmed. Jan stared up from her spot on the floor, humming happily with a smile on her ruined face. Jackie chuckled pulling her up to wipe her off, kissing her deeply. She could taste herself clearly on Jan’s tongue, winding her up even more. 

She pulled her up by her hips, reaching down to run her hands along her folds. The sound was the obscenest thing Jackie had ever heard, her thighs covered with her own wetness, shaking slightly under her ministrations, but Jackie wasn’t done. She wasn’t ready to let her come just yet, she watched as her mouth fell open, panting as her eyes rolled back. “Jacks… please….” She whined, her wetness dripping down her legs as she wiggled in an attempt to gain any form of friction she could. Jackie pulled her over her knee, slapping down hard on her ass cheeks as she pushed down on the dildo. Watching as her thighs began to shake more violently. Only to pull her hands away. She watched as Jan cried, the overstimulation swimming through her brain, she rutted her hips into the air, cursing as she went. Jackie chuckled, leaning in again to fumble with the dildo, turning the settings up “Baby you’re doing so well, gonna let you come now. Let’s see if you can do it for me.” She hummed, running her fingers down the side of her legs, pumping the dildo in and out as she cupped her cheeks. She pulled the toy out slowly, replacing it with her fingers reeling as Jan’s walls clamped down around her. “Go on kitten, come for me” she whispered, holding her tightly as she whined, her legs trembling as she came undone. Jackie grinned down at her petting her hair, surprised at the odd feeling around her fingers. She gently pulled out her fingers, her mouth falling into a perfect o as Jan squirted, moaning loudly as she came down, her hips still twitching. “Babe that’s so hot, oh my god you did it well done, you did so good kitten” she cooed. Kissing up and down her neck as Jan smiled dopily. “hmm Jacks love you the most.” She leaned in kissing the brunette deeply. She pulled her close kissing her cheeks, whispering soft nothings into her ear. 

Soft hands rested on her thighs as Jan regained her composure, tracing tiny patterns with her fingers as Jackie’s hand circled her. She lazily ran her fingers through Jan’s folds as soft huffs escaped the blonde. “Think you can keep going doll?” the blonde nodded. She could feel Jackie about to chastise her so she leaned up and whispered, “can we go again?” into her ear. Jackie’s eyebrows raised with a cocky smirk, “babe, aren’t you tired? Are you sure you wanna keep going?” She nodded, spreading her legs widely, Jackie shook her head knowingly. Pulling her up by her thighs as she wrapped her legs around her waist. “Jannie babe, what do you want from me?” she cooed, guiding her face upwards with a hand under her chin. “Fuck me Jackie, fuck me for real. I missed you so much… wanna show you how much I missed you... want you.” Jackie hesitated momentarily before rolling over. She patted her lap waiting as the blonde crawled towards her, leaning down to kiss her as she positioned herself above her. The brunette wound her hands round her neck pressing lightly, slowly adding more pressure until a strangled moan ripped through Jan’s throat. She released her, running her fingers through her hair. “Enough teasing Jannie, are you comfy pretty girl? Move when you’re ready” she whispered softly. Gazing down at the sweet creature above her, Jan was so trusting, giving herself over entirely to Jackie in her most venerable state. Jackie hummed happily, guiding her up, hoping that Jan too felt the same. Jan shook her head throwing her hair left and right as she begged with her best puppy dog eyes. “please gorge I need you now please” she panted, leaning in to place soft kisses along Jackie’s collarbones.

Jan lifted her hips, grinding down as they made contact, Jan’s lips soft and warm against her own. She thrust her hips once tentatively before setting a rhythm, rolling her hips to meet Jan’s. their bodies were moulded to fit together, the curves of Jan’s ass coming down to meet Jackie’s hips perfectly, Jackie couldn’t believe how lucky she was. The blonde leaned in to whisper in her ear, “so good Jackie. I love you so much you’re so perfect.” The brunette felt her eyes roll back into her head, soft palms laid on her shoulders as Jan dipped her head to take one of Jackie’s breasts into her mouth as the older woman thrust to meet her. They were both close, Jackie could feel the knot in her stomach tightening and if Jan’s high pitched whimpers were anything to go by, she wouldn’t last much longer herself. They ground against each other, searching for friction, Jan lifted her leg higher, squealing as Jackie bit down on her shoulder. “Jan, there! Keep doing that I’m close” she mewled, gripping onto her hips, bringing her back down against her own cunt. Their movements becoming more erratic, Jan could feel Jackie twitching beneath her, she’d never felt so out of control before. She threw her head back with a low whine, orgasm wracking through her body, her hips twitching against Jackie as the brunette let herself go. 

They laid legs interlocked for a moment, until Jan felt enough energy to crawl up and settling in her arms. “I missed you” she whispered as she curled up in the brunette’s strong arms, the languid movements of her fingers against her hips soothing her. “I needed this so much Jannie, love you so much kitten.” she cooed. For the first time in months Jackie felt truly relaxed, she was floating, she was dreaming. For once her mind was calm, still, thanks to her grounding rock laying sweetly in her arms. She swore Jan was an angel at time, the girls looks to ethereal for a real human. She chuckled tiredly, pressing a kiss to Jan’s hairline. “Go to sleep Jacks, we can clean up later” she whispered, the brunette following her to bed. She laid down feeling the fingers carding through her hair, shutting her eyes. Her body was heavy, tired, she could clean up later, in that moment nothing mattered more in that moment than her wife and the bed beneath her. She fell into a deep sleep, snuggling into Jan’s arms smiling softly. The blonde leaned into whisper, “sleep well babe” as she sat up to watch the sunset. The night-time was tranquil, still and for the first time in months they were together again.


End file.
